


adherence/coherence

by hydraxx



Series: wordplay [3]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydraxx/pseuds/hydraxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold nights don't seem so bad when you have ways to fill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	adherence/coherence

**Author's Note:**

> adherence (n): faithfulness.
> 
> coherence (n): the quality of forming a unified whole.
> 
> January 1778.

They had been settled at Valley Forge for only a month, but the winter was increasingly demoralizing. Numbing dampness seeped into every inch of the encampment. Laurens found himself constantly wiggling his toes in a desperate attempt to keep blood moving through them. The aides took turns sitting near the fireplace in their office, using it during short breaks to bring a semblance of sensation back into the tips of their stiff fingers. Short days gave way to long nights, each colder and less hopeful than the last, and still the men wrote and studied.

A wordy French text on military strategy was losing John’s attention when the door to the garret squeaked open. Alexander slipped into the room. He headed straight for the cot on which John sprawled despite the fact that his own was barely a yard away. Laurens set his book aside and patted the bedclothes in invitation. Hamilton slid under the thin blanket, arms tightly crossed to conserve what little heat remained in his body.

“I am going to freeze,” he gasped between chattering teeth.

Laurens pressed his lips to Alexander’s dark hair. “I have confidence that we will survive it, my dear,” he said. “Boreas shall not conquer us yet.”

Hamilton shivered and snuggled closer. “Please, John, do not tempt the fates.”

Wrapping his arms around his lover, John planted small kisses behind Alexander’s ear. Another shiver disturbed him, but from his contented expression Laurens suspected it was caused as much by pleasure as by the temperature. John’s name crossed his lips with a sigh.

Sudden inspiration struck. “You know, Ham,” Laurens murmured, “there are more effective methods of increasing the warmth and circulatory functions of the body than simple proximity.”

Even in his pathetic state, Hamilton caught on quickly. With a sly grin, he said, “By all means, make your proposal.”

John decided that his argument could be best presented by actions rather than words.

The soft tan skin beneath his lips was too tantalizing to be abandoned, so he persisted in his attentions there while letting his hands roam over Alexander’s body. Through the insufficient layers of wool and cotton he could feel how thin his lover was becoming. Slipping under the uniform coat, his fingers brushed across divots between ribs that expanded slightly with every shallow breath. He pressed his palm to Alexander’s chest, hoping to transfer some heat to the man’s chilly skin.

Hamilton squirmed impatiently under his touch. He whined John’s name again when he sucked a purple bruise into the angle of his jaw.

“Hush, Alexander,” John whispered. “We may have the blessing of privacy in this room, but do not forget that the rest of the house is occupied.” The man pressed his lips together to muffle his sounds.

Laurens continued his explorations with his mouth following, untying Hamilton’s neck cloth and dragging his tongue over the exposed skin. He was salty with sweat despite the cold. John hummed against his lover’s throat, knowing the delightful response the action would elicit—yes, he could hear Hamilton’s lips parting again in a moan. He raised his head to meet the man’s gaze.

“Hamilton, you must keep quiet.” Laurens punctuated this demand with a gentle kiss. He eased his lips along Alexander’s, smiling when he felt his lover’s tongue dart against his teeth. _The man had no restraint._

In timely accordance with that thought, Hamilton reached up to tug at John’s neck cloth. They dared not remove much clothing given the cold and the likelihood of being interrupted, but they relished every inch of skin that might be exposed. John slid one hand down Alexander’s stomach to toy with the top of his breeches.

That gesture must have shattered Hamilton’s remaining composure. The smaller man forcefully tangled his fingers in John’s hair and dragged him down into a vigorous kiss, knocking their teeth together in the process, and Alexander _growled_.

The sound shot right through John’s self-discipline to his groin. He nearly climbed atop his lover but Alexander moved first. Laurens was unexpectedly pinned beneath Hamilton, wrists caught in an unforgiving grip above his head, kissing for all he was worth and more. John had to wrench his head to one side to drag in a breath.

“Alexander…” He knew his eyes were wide with excitement and lips swollen from Hamilton’s attack. Their trysts were usually an equal exchange, but he could tell that tonight was different—tonight Hamilton was going to take, and Laurens was entranced.

The air of deliberate teasing had evaporated. Hamilton pushed John’s coat open and unbuttoned the top of his shirt, sucking hungrily at the skin beneath. Laurens bit hard on his bottom lip to prevent any sound escaping; he would have used his sleeve, but Alexander still held his arms fast.

John could tell that Alexander was trembling with the effort of holding himself away from his lover’s body. Their hips were mere inches apart, but Alexander maintained that distance while covering John’s collarbone with rough bites. Tension coiled low in his abdomen. He moaned Alexander’s name again, breathlessly this time from the shock of desire running up his spine.

Hamilton paused in his ministrations and looked up at John. A mischievous smirk adorned his dark features. Beneath him, helpless, trapped in his hold, Laurens writhed with carnal need. _How could he do this?_

Alexander dove again to meet John’s lips, ruthlessly biting and sucking until John was gasping.

“Please,” he said, “Please, Alexander, I need you—I _need_ you—want to feel you inside me…”

Hamilton’s smile turned feral and John was knocked breathless again. With deliberate slowness, the smaller man trailed his hands down John’s sides until he was tugging at his breeches. John bit back a whimper at the cold air but bore out the discomfort. He would be warm soon enough.

John’s mind was whirling with anticipation. They had spoken of this act before but never dared try it; there was always too little time, or another aide sharing the room. Tonight, however, seemed the perfect convergence of desire and privacy.

When Alexander’s unrelenting lips found his cock, John’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head. The man chuckled around him, sending tremors of stimulation straight through him until he clenched his jaw. He swore violently but silently.

Alexander released him with an exaggerated pop of the lips before expanding his explorations. He gazed intently at John while one hand roamed between his legs. Laurens shuddered a little at the slight tickling sensation, but then—Alexander was teasing his hole lightly with a single finger while the other hand gripped his ass, and an unmanly whine escaped John’s throat.

“Ah, is this what you wanted, my dear?” Hamilton murmured, stroking one thumb across John’s hipbone. “Pray do not be undone so soon.”

Laurens would have swatted his lover for such cheek had he not been occupied by trying to maintain some small measure of dignity. He twisted the blanket in his grip, pressing his upper body back into the cot.

Hamilton seemed to sense his lover’s frenzy and obliged his lust. He slipped one finger inside John, drawing a high keening out of him. At that moment, no longer did John fear embarrassment before this man. He would be humiliated a thousand times over in this manner if it meant that Alexander would only keep doing that.

Dropping his full weight atop John, Alexander leaned down to extract another kiss. His mouth was hot and needy, and he never slackened the little movements of his digits that sent earthquakes raging through his lover.

John thought that he was on the verge of shaking apart when Alexander added another finger and began gently opening him. In desperation, he fumbled for one of their discarded neck cloths and stuffed it into his own mouth, biting down until his jaw ached. Alexander laughed in satisfaction.

“Are you ready, my love?”

Laurens didn’t realize there were tears of ecstasy pricking his eyes but he was suddenly blinking them away, nodding fervently in answer to the query. He had hardly been so eager for something in his life.

To John’s disappointment, Alexander withdrew his fingers momentarily to open his own breeches. He released his erect cock, already shining at the tip, and grinned at his lover’s widening eyes. Laurens swallowed hard.

As he eased down atop him again, Hamilton placed tender kisses on every plane of John’s face. He pulled away for a moment to position his cock against John’s entrance, then whispered, “I love you.”

Laurens squeezed his eyes shut so hard that stars danced behind his eyelids as Hamilton pushed into him. He was first aware of an overwhelming fullness. _Oh_ , as talented as Alexander’s hands might be, they would never compare with this.

He opened his eyes to a delicious image: Alexander, warmly illuminated by the flickering bedside lamp, biting bruises into his own already ravaged lips. John tossed aside the muffling neck cloth again so that he could recapture his lover’s mouth.

They were pressed so close that when Alexander began to thrust slowly, it was impossible to distinguish their shuddering moans. He increased the pace until John cried out through their kiss. Hamilton stilled at once and drew back to search his lover’s eyes.

“Are you alright?”

Laurens knew that he looked wrecked. “Yes, yes, oh, my God, please, Alexander, don’t stop, don’t stop,” he babbled, apparently having lost all control of his faculties the moment Hamilton’s cock found that one exquisite spot. A look of relief crossed the man’s face and he renewed his efforts, kissing John deeply and taking hold of his cock as well.

Their lovemaking might have continued for minutes or days—John would not have even hazarded a guess—before Alexander’s movements began to lose their refinement. The tempo of his thrusts skewed toward erraticism and the hand on John’s cock periodically lost its firm grasp. Laurens recognized the signs of impending climax from their previous trysts. Just the knowledge that Hamilton was nearing the edge sent a jolt of excitement through him, spurring the beginnings of his own orgasm.

The two men gradually deteriorated in one another’s embrace. Laurens clutched his lover and laid messy kisses down his damp neck. Hamilton was gasping John’s name with every plunge, punctuating the word with sharp whines. It was only a matter of time—

John felt his release like a lightning strike, a fiery surge of euphoria rushing through his entire body at once. He was so overcome that he barely noticed Alexander coming undone on top of him, muffling his cry in John’s coat.

They both lay panting, collecting their consciousness in the aftermath of what seemed a seismic event.

Alexander nuzzled his face into the crook of John’s neck, humming contentedly.

“I love you, I love you, I love you, Alexander,” John rasped. He laughed self-deprecatingly. “It seems foolish to say so at such a moment, but truly, my love, truly. I claim you to any and every end.”

Hamilton lifted his shining brown eyes to meet John’s gaze.

“I love you, John Laurens,” he whispered, and leaned down to steal the most fragile of kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Boreas is the Greek god of the north wind, because you know these dorks would get mythological as foreplay.
> 
> You can find me at hydraxx.tumblr.com. My inbox is always open for questions, comments, prompts/requests, etc.


End file.
